thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Bishop
|birth_place = Denver, Colorado |draft = 85th overall |draft_year = 2005 |draft_team = St. Louis Blues |career_start = 2008 }} Ben Bishop (born Benjamin Manning Bishop III on November 21, 1986) is an American professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Ben played youth hockey for the Kirkwood Stars in suburban St. Louis, as well as for the St. Louis Junior Blues. He played forward until he was 8 years old when he was converted to a goaltender. He attended Chaminade College Preparatory School in St. Louis where he played high school hockey on the same team with Chris Butler and Paul Stastny. Ben played for the Texas Tornado of North American Hockey League (NAHL) during the 2004–05 season. He appeared in 45 games and posted a League-best record of 35 wins, eight losses and five shutouts. His goals against average (GAA) of 1.93 was second in the League. Most notably, he led the Texas Tornado to their second consecutive National Championship and Gold Cup, given to the best junior A hockey team in North America. He was named to the first team of the NAHL All-Rookie Team at the end of the season. As a freshman for the University of Maine during the 2005–06 season, he finished the regular season with a record of 21 wins, eight losses and two ties with a 2.28 GAA. In his first game as a collegiate player, he lost in overtime to Colorado College in Colorado. The following weekend, Ben led Maine to a sweep of the back-to-back national champions, the University of Denver. In October 2005 and February 2006, he was awarded Rookie of the Month as well as Goaltender of the Month by the NCAA's Hockey East conference. He was also named Rookie of the Week four separate times. Bishop led the Black Bears to the 2006 Frozen Four, losing to the University of Wisconsin–Madison in the semi-finals, despite playing strongly. He led the Black Bears to the Frozen Four once again in 2007, but lost to Michigan State University in the semi-finals, 4–2. As a junior in the 2007–08 NCAA Men's Division Hockey competition, Ben played behind a less-than-stellar team, but had an impressive personal season performance, posting a 2.43 GAA and a .920 save percentage. St. Louis Blues Bishop was drafted by the St. Louis Blues in the third round of the 2005 NHL Entry Draft, 85th overall, and became one of their top prospects. It was announced on March 11, 2008, that he had signed with the Blues, and he played with the Peoria Rivermen, the Blues' top American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, for the remainder of that season. In five games in 2008 with Peoria, he posted a 2.39 GAA, as well as receiving a fighting major in his second career game. It was announced on October 19, 2008, that he was recalled from Peoria to join the Blues in the NHL. On October 24, 2008, Ben made his NHL debut, coming off the bench in relief of the injured Manny Legace to start the second period, giving up two goals over the final 40 minutes in a 4–0 loss to the Los Angeles Kings. He ultimately appeared in six games with the Blues in 2008–09 and was the back-up goaltender for all four of the team's playoff games that season. After starting goaltender Jaroslav Halak was injured in the 2010–11 season, Ben was called up from Peoria. In his third game played of the season, he would record his first NHL shutout, which came against the Edmonton Oilers at Rexall Place on February 25, 2011, stopping all 39 shots in a 5–0 win. On July 5, 2011, Ben signed a one-year contract with the Blues. Ottawa Senators On February 26, 2012, Ben was traded to the Ottawa Senators for a second-round draft pick in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. A kitchen accident resulted in Senators' starting goaltender Craig Anderson being injured indefinitely with a hand laceration, a situation that may have hastened his move to Ottawa. At the time of the trade, he was the AHL's top goaltender with a 24–14–0 record, a 2.26 GAA, a .928 save percentage and a League-leading six shutouts through 38 games. Ben made his Senators debut against the Tampa Bay Lightning on March 6, 2012 in a game which Ottawa won 7–3. He earned his second win in as many starts in a 4–1 win over the New York Rangers. He finished the season with a 3–3–2 record and 2.48 GAA in ten games played with Ottawa. Due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he began the season in the AHL with the Binghamton Senators, where he posted an 8–3–2 record and 2.59 GAA in 13 games. Once the lockout was resolved, he was called up to Ottawa to serve as backup to Craig Anderson. His first game of the NHL season was less than memorable for Bishop, as he surrendered five goals on 30 shots in a loss to Tampa Bay. However, Ben's play improved as he was named the NHL's Third Star of the Week on February 25, 2013, after posting a 2.03 GAA and .931 save percentage as Ottawa won all four of its games. Tampa Bay Lightning On April 3, 2013, Ben was dealt at the 2012–13 NHL trade deadline by the Senators to the Tampa Bay Lightning in exchange for forward Cory Conacher and a fourth-round draft pick. On April 4, 2013, he made his Lightning debut shutting out the Carolina Hurricanes 5-0 in Raleigh. On April 15, 2013, he signed a two-year, $4.6 million extension with the Lightning. Ben set a career high and Tampa Bay franchise record on January 19, 2014, by making 48 saves in a victory over the Carolina Hurricanes. During the 2013–14 season, Ben was named the starting goaltender for Tampa Bay over Anders Lindback where he posted a 37–14–7 record last in the 63 games played that season. He also recorded a .924 save percentage and a 2.23 GAA. Ben was ranked fourth in games played, as well as seventh in save percentage and goals against. He posted five shutouts, which was the second-most in Lightning history, and also set single season records for wins, save percentage and GAA. He recorded the second-most saves in Lightning history, with 1,625. Ben was nominated for the Vezina Trophy (given to the NHL's top goaltender) for the season due to his stellar play in net, though he ultimately finished third in voting. During a game against Toronto Maple Leafs on April 8, 2014, he fell awkwardly on his left leg. He had to be helped off the ice that would end his 2013-14 season as Tampa Bay Lighting were swept out of the first round by Canadiens without Ben Bishop. On August 2, 2014, the Lightning announced that Ben's contract had been extended for two years. On March 30, 2015, he became the first Lightning goalie to record two assists in one game. On April 4, 2015, he gained his 38th win of the season in a 4–0 shutout of the Florida Panthers which was a personal best and beat the Tampa Bay franchise record he set the previous season. On April 11, 2015, he extended his personal best and team record to 40 wins in a 3–2 Lightning shootout win over the visiting Boston Bruins. On April 18, 2015, Ben made his Stanley Cup playoff debut, and earned his first career playoff win in a 5–1 victory over the Detroit Red Wings. On May 29, 2015, he joined Tim Thomas and Patrick Roy as the only goalies to post shutouts in two game sevens in a single playoff year. He also became the first goalie to post two shutouts in two game sevens in his first season in the playoffs. Additionally, Ben became the first goaltender to win back-to-back playoff shutouts in Madison Square Garden, which would cause the New York Rangers to lose their first game seven at home in their franchise's history. After losing to Chicago in six games in the 2015 Stanley Cup Finals, Ben revealed that he tore his groin on a Brad Richards shot in the second period of game two. The injury will not require surgery, just rest during the off season. On October 17, 2015, he became the all-time leader in regular season wins with the Tampa Bay Lightning, posting his 84th win in a 2-1 victory over the visiting Buffalo Sabres. Bishop surpassed former Lightning goalie Nikolai Khabibulin, whose previous record was 83 regular season wins. On October 23, 2015, Ben won his 100th career NHL game in a 4-3 OT Lightning victory over the Winnipeg Jets. On January 6, 2016, he was named to the 2016 NHL All-Star Game, which is his first career all-star appearance & also became the second Lightning goaltender selected to an All-Star game in team history. On February 3, 2016, Ben recorded his 100th win in a Lightning uniform in a 3-1 win over the visiting Detroit Red Wings. He also became the first Lightning goalie to record 100 wins in franchise history with the victory. On March 19, 2016, Ben posted his 15th career shutout in a Lightning uniform. This shutout moved Bishop past Nikolai Khabibulin for the most shutouts in franchise history. On April 27, 2016, he was named one of the three finalists for the Vezina Trophy. He led the league with a 2.06 goals against average, and posted a 35-21 record with a .926 save percentage. Braden Holtby & Jonathan Quick were the other finalists named. This is Bishop's second time being a finalist for the Vezina. He finished as runner-up in the Vezina trophy and was named to the NHL Second All-Star Team. On October 13, 2016, Bishop became the franchise all-time leader in saves (4,963), which surpassed Daren Puppa (4,959).34 The record came during a 6-4 win over the visiting Detroit Red Wings. On October 25, 2016, Ben's two front teeth were knocked out by Toronto Maple Leafs' Peter Holland on a shot to his mask. Stunned, he shook his head which caused his teeth to fall out into his mask. On November 17, 2016, he played in 207th game with the Lightning which surpassed Daren Puppa for most games played by a goalie in Lightning history. Los Angeles Kings During the 2016 offseason, rumors built up about the Lightning's intention to trade Ben, who was entering the final year of his contract and set to become an unrestricted free agent the following summer. After a deal with the Calgary Flames involving a contract extension fell through, he began the 2016-17 season with Tampa Bay. As the Lightning dealt with lingering salary cap space concerns sitting outside of a playoff spot, Ben was traded three days before the NHL Trade Deadline on February 26, 2017 to the Los Angeles Kings in exchange for goaltender Peter Budaj, defenseman Erik Cernak, a 2017 NHL Entry Draft seventh round pick & a conditional second round pick in 2017. He made his debut with Los Angeles on February 28, 2017 a 2-1 overtime loss in which he stopped 28 of 30 shots and was awarded the game's third star. Dallas Stars On May 9, 2017, the Kings traded Ben's expiring contract and negotiating rights to the Dallas Stars for a fourth-round pick in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft which Dallas had previously acquired from the Montreal Canadiens. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play }} Ben participated in the 2013 IIHF World Championship where he won a bronze medal. On March 2, 2016, Team USA named him to its roster for the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. The tournament is set to run from Sept. 17 to Oct. 1, 2016, in Toronto. Accolades *All-Hockey East Rookie Team (2005–06) *All-Hockey East Second Team (2007–08) *2016 NHL All-Star Game (2016) *Won 2005 NAHL National Championship *Winning goaltender in 2005 NAHL All-Star Game *Named to first All-Rookie NAHL team, 2004–05 *Named Texas Tornado Rookie of the Year, 2004–05 *Hockey East Rookie of the Week four times during 2005–06 *Hockey East Rookie of the Month in October 2005 and February 2006 *Named to NCAA All Regional Team in Albany 2006 *Inside College Hockey Player of the Month in October 2006 *Hockey East Player and Goaltender of the Month in October 2006 *Named to Florida Classic All Tournament Team in 2007 *Named to NCAA All Regional Team in Rochester in 2007 *Hockey East Goaltender of the Month in October 2007 *AHL All Star game MVP in February 2012 *NHL 'Third Star of the Week' - February 25, 2013 *NHL 'Third Star of the Week' - March 23, 2015 *2016 NHL All-Star Game Personal Life Ben grew up in Des Peres, Missouri. He is the son of Ben Bishop, Jr. and Cindy Bishop. His grandfather, Ben Bishop, Sr. was a tennis professional who played in the US Open. Category:1986 births Category:American ice hockey goaltenders Category:St. Louis Blues draft picks Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Binghamton Senators players